


Eternal Dance of Winds

by redKardinal



Category: Disney Fairies
Genre: Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redKardinal/pseuds/redKardinal
Summary: No matter how much one wants to avoid the end of something, everything must end sometime.
Relationships: Bobble | Phineas T. Kettletree/Clank
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Eternal Dance of Winds

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Today is my birthday so I wrote myself a story.  
> I wasn't sure how to summarize this or tag it without spoiling everything that happens.  
> Oh well.  
> Please enjoy!  
> ~RK

Pixie Hollow had always been a land of adventure and friendship among the Fairy people. Season after season was filled with more stories than could be held in a Clumsy’s library. Fairies laughed, cried, played, loved, and just lived. This place was full of light and happiness. Though as happy as some stories may be, eventually they have to end.

Bobble wandered Pixie Hollow alone. He made no eye contact with anyone he passed, and no one noticed him. He held his hands to his chest as he drifted within the realm. He had lost track of how much time had passed. When had it been when he last held Clank’s hand? How long has it been since he’d made him smile? So many shared moments had come and gone and now there would be no more.

He hadn’t wanted it to end. He’d have given anything for more time with Clank. His eyes, his wings, any part of him was expendable if he could have one more moment with Clank. But in the end, he knew it had to be this way. They could not be together anymore. He wished there had been another way.

He’d seen it coming. Bobble knew what was just on the horizon. He’d felt it the moment it had started, but for Clank he remained silent. He didn’t want Clank to think of the end of everything they had. The time for talk could wait. Bobble had just hoped that choosing to wait hadn’t been too selfish.

Silently, Bobble passed many other fairies. Some he knew, some he didn’t, but not one looked at him or even acknowledged him. He supposed that was inevitable. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to see himself either. The clothing all shifted to green as he approached the workshop, his home for many many years. So many years spent with friends; spent with Clank. What were they all thinking now?

He went to the house he’d shared with Clank. So much had happened in that space. He drifted in the open door. It seemed so small now, so empty. There was so much of himself here, so much of both of them. He wondered if Clank would hold onto these things and smile. Bobble longed so much to do so himself. He reached for a teacup on the table. It was his favorite. Rosetta had painted little flowers on the side in all the brightest springtime colors. His hand hesitated just above it and he pulled it back.

Just outside the door he heard voices. He stepped back and watched as Clank and Tinker Bell floated inside. A longing tugged at Bobble, but he stayed back and said nothing.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Tink asked Clank then.

Clank nodded. “I’m fine.”

“It’s okay to be upset… It wasn’t exactly a secret how close you two were.” Tink said gently.

Clank sat heavily at the table and picked up the spring colored teacup. Bobble nearly reached out, but kept his hands folded close to his chest.

“I am upset.” Clank said hoarsely. “I’ve been upset since he told me.”

Tink sat beside him and laid her tiny hand on Clank’s broad shoulder. “I know… I was too.”

Clank shook his head. “It’s different.”

“I know.”

Clank set down the teacup and rubbed his eyes. “He tried to make it last. He tried for nearly three years. I can’t believe he held on for that long.”

“He did it because he loved you.” Tink whispered.

“I know.” Clank nodded.

Tink rubbed his shoulder. Bobble stayed back. They hadn’t seen him there. He wished it were him comforting Clank, but was glad Tinker Bell was up for the job. It would be impossible for him to console Clank over the separation from his dearest friend and love.

“I’m just glad it’s finally over.” Clank sighed. “He really did hold on too long.”

Tink nodded. “I wonder if it hurt.”

“I saw him hurting every day since it started. I wish he’d had told me so I could make it easier.” Clank shook his head. “But now it’s over. And honestly? It’s a relief.”

“You’re… glad he’s gone?” Tink asked.

The room went completely still, Bobble was hung on Clank’s words, wanting to know the answer just as much as Tink did.

“No.” Clank said. “But at the same time… yes.”

Bobble had no idea what in the world he could mean by that. He wanted to ask, he wanted to yell and shout and grab their attention and say he was right here and he heard every word. But he remained silent.

“I don’t understand.” Tink said.

Clank folded his hands on the table. “He knew the end was coming and he didn’t tell me. He tried to make it last far too long and it caused him so much pain. But now his suffering is over.” He turned sad, reddened eyes on her. “Tinker Bell, I’m always going to love Bobble… but this really is for the best. It hurts tremendously and I don’t begrudge him for how he handled it, but the more I think about it the more I feel like if it had been me… I think I’d have tried to do the same.”

He buried his face in his arms. Tink put her arm around his shoulders. She clearly wanted to say something. Bobble guessed she wanted to say something about how she wished she could fix this. But this was something even a Tinker as brilliant as Tinker Bell couldn’t repair. He knew she was at a loss seeing Clank’s heart so broken. Bobble wished just as deeply as Tinker Bell to be able to put the pieces back together. But Clank would have to heal on his own. There was nothing either of them could do.

“Please…” Tinker Bell said shakily. “What can I do to help you?”

Clank shuttered. “Just… stay with me for a while…”

Tink nodded and hugged him tighter. “Okay.”

Bobble stared as they held each other. Tink squeezed him tight, and Clank closed his eyes to push back the tears. Bobble moved forward. He wanted to tell them it would be alright. He reached out or Clank’s hand on the table. He wanted to hold it one more time, just like before. His hand hovered just over Clank’s and he stopped.

No. No he couldn’t do this. Clank’s hand curled into a tight fist as he sobbed and Bobble withdrew. He headed silently for the door and took one last longing glance back at him. Clank’s breathing shook. Bobble hung his head and floated out the door.

Slowly he drifted down to the main area of the workshop. He hovered just above the ground as Tinkers passed him all around. Not one eye turned his way. He didn’t look at them either. He didn’t want to know how any of them were feeling. He moved to the monument they’d erected many years ago. He stared up at it. Beautifully carved stone in the shape of her face. He wondered what she would think of what he’d done.

_I suppose I could ask her now._ He stared at the stone face. He wanted to touch it, but kept his hands back. He wondered what she thought of it. He wondered if others would join hers.

He turned his back to the monument and finally faced the tent that stood in the center of the workshop. He didn’t want to look. He didn’t want to face it. But there it stood. There, with an open roof to let the sun in stood the high curtains that shrouded what he was afraid to see. Bobble squeezed his eyes shut, wishing he had someone to help him with this.

With one big mental push he passed through the curtains. He held still for a moment. _You know its there. You have to face it._ Slowly, he opened his eyes.

The figure lay on the table, eyes closed as if in peaceful slumber. He circled around the table, taking in every detail, from the flowers that surrounded the body to the placement of the hands laid upon the chest. Clothed in a white garment, he lay there. Bobble almost couldn’t believe it. But he wasn’t a fool. He knew it had happened. He knew he was dead. _I wish I could have held on a bit longer…_ he reached out and ghosted his hand over his own body’s face.

\- - -

When the time comes for a fairy’s life to end they begin to fade. When this happens the fairy can feel it and they will know it is time to say their goodbyes. They will grow weaker and weaker until they simply do not wake. When their light is extinguished their body is left for anyone to say their goodbyes then brought to the place their life began: The Pixie Dust Tree. There those who are closest to the deceased will say their final goodbye before the body turns and is carried away with the wind.

The first time Bobble had seen it was Fairy Gary. When he began fading he had said his goodbyes in a day and was gone by the third sunrise. Fairy Mary had stayed by his side through it all and she had been the last one to say goodbye to him. Bobble had stayed close as Gary’s body became dust, leaving nothing behind but the funeral garment as the wind carried him away.

It was as beautiful as it was haunting. But it happened to everyone he supposed. It wasn’t until after Gary was gone that Bobble noticed the effect his fading had on Fairy Mary. Within a month she had faded as well and all of Tinker’s Nook said goodbye to her.

Tinker Bell had taken over as guild leader then and over the next month they built the monument to Fairy Mary. Terence, who had taken over for Fairy Gary requested one to be built for Gary as well, and a memorial stood for him at the Dust Depot.

Over the years more and more fairies faded away as new arrivals came to take their place. New life born as old life faded. It made perfect sense. But Bobble and his friends missed their old leaders. It was still hard to look at their memorials without feeling the hole they had left.

Then Rosetta began to fade.

It became too real for their friend group then. They all wept as they held her hands and asked her to hold on just a little longer. She promised she’d try. Slowly her light faded, and when Sled came to say goodbye after eight days, Rosetta closed her eyes for the last time.

Bobble thought they would mourn her forever, but life continued as it always does. Everyone was able to carry on without her, but still felt her loss like a cold wind to their hearts.

It wasn’t any easier when they lost Silvermist. She felt herself fading and immediately told her friends. Again they all pleaded she stay with them. But Silvermist just smiled and said it was her time. It only took her two days to fade.

With the loss of both Rosetta and Silvermist, Bobble began to feel afraid. All of his other friends had arrived after him. He had a terrible fear his time was fast approaching. He thought about all the fun and adventures he had with everyone. He thought about his relationship with Clank. With an ache down into his soul he felt he simply could not leave Clank behind. Tink, Fawn Iridessa and Vidia may have to say their goodbyes to him, but not Clank. He would fade along side Clank. Their spirits would leave together and they would not have to mourn each other.

It was a nice thought. But fate had other plans. The morning Bobble woke and felt winded, he knew… he knew it was starting. He breathed shallowly, frightened. _I’m going to die…_

Clank noticed his exhaustion and questioned it. But since Clank seemed perfectly normal, Bobble had lied. He said he was simply sore from the day’s work behind them. _I can hold on long enough for him_.

Fairies can fade completely in as little as an hour. The longest anyone had lasted since the start of fading was six months while a Tinker named Steel had waited for his mate to return from a long journey. He was gone within moments of her return. Bobble however, shattered Steel’s record.

He said not a single goodbye for over a year. He was careful not to exert too much of himself and did his best to hold himself together. _For Clank… Do not leave him…_ The toll it took on him was excruciating. Every bit of him ached. There were nights when the pain was so great that he couldn’t sleep. Or rather he wouldn’t sleep. He feared he wouldn’t wake without saying a single goodbye.

Clank begged him to go see a healer, noticing his condition worsen and not knowing what it was. Bobble had refused however, knowing any healer would recognize the signs of fading immediately. He was honestly surprised that Clank didn’t know what this was. Maybe he did, and was pretending just as Bobble was that it wasn’t happening.

By the time the second year had passed, Fawn began to fade. When they went to say goodbye to her, she held Bobble’s hand and gave him a knowing look. She told him there was no shame in fading. She told him the pain that had started when her fade hit, and that letting go would release the pain and she would be free.

Bobble squeezed her hand as much as he could, but he was so weak he wasn’t sure she felt it. His hands were as cold as hers. She was gone before he let go. She looked peaceful… happy even. Bobble held her words close to his heart.

_Maybe I should confess my condition._ Yet he still was unable to say a word to anyone. The thought of leaving Clank, and leaving everyone else hurt just a little more than the pain of fading.

He had lasted two and a half years when Clank asked. He had collapsed in the workshop. Short of breath and aching all through his body he was unable to pick himself off the ground. Clank came to him and hoisted him off the ground. Tinker Bell ordered him to take Bobble home, which he did with a dour look and not a word of complaint. Clank had always felt warm, especially so since the start of the fade, but now the radiating heat from the large Tinker felt like it could transform a Winter Fairy into a Warm Fairy.

He laughed breathily, remembering all the wonderful times he and Clank had shared in the Winter Woods in years past. Clank stared down at him, frowning and Bobble quieted. He knew before they reached home that Clank had figured him out.

Clank lay Bobble in bed and pulled the blankets around him. He pulled up a chair and sat beside him, elbows to knees and folding his hands in front of his chin.

“When are you going to admit you’re dying?” Clank asked.

Bobble had no response, no way to cover up the truth. He simply sighed and said weakly. “I suppose now.”

Clank took his hand. “You’re cold as ice. How long have you been fading?”

Bobble closed his eyes and counted. “Two years before Fawn.”

Clank’s grip tightened and Bobble winced at the pain. “Two _years?_ ”

Bobble nodded very slowly. Even that hurt as the vertebrae of his neck creaked.

Clank closed his eyes and took a deep, steadying breath. He was angry. _He’s not supposed to be angry._ “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Bobble smiled weakly. He didn’t have the strength to cry, though in his prime this would be a time when he would. “I was… am… scared… I didn’t want to say goodbye…”

Clank reached forward and rubbed Bobble’s chest. “I don’t want to say goodbye either, but is this worth it? All this pain you’ve been feeling? I’m going to fade someday too, and then what are you going to do?”

“I’m… going to fade with you…” Bobble said slowly, almost a whisper.

Clank blinked, surprised. “You’re… waiting for me?”

Bobble nodded again, slower this time. “Don’t… want to leave you… behind…”

Then Clank clasped Bobble’s hand in both of his, he held the knuckles to his forehead and shuttered a cry. “You complete and utter fool. You don’t have to suffer on my behalf.”

Bobble stared at him and tried to squeeze Clank’s hand, but just couldn’t muster the strength to. “… I’m sorry…” he breathed.

\- - -

Clank told him he was going to tell the others of his condition. Bobble didn’t dare tell him not to. He wasn’t sure he could if he tried. Tinker Bell came first. She yelled at him for being stupid enough to do this to himself, but she did it through streams of tears. He understood. He and Clank had been her first friends. He’d felt exactly how she did now when they lost Rosetta and Silvermist.

“Will you miss me…?” Bobble breathed.

“Yes of course you idiot! Of course I’ll miss you!” she cried, throwing her arms around him. Bobble grunted in pain, but managed to drape his arms around her as well.

One by one members of the Tinker’s guild came to say their goodbyes. All the fresh young faces around reminded him that he’d somehow become the oldest Tinker in the guild. Some just said goodbye. While a genuine sadness was felt from them, Bobble was aware that they didn’t know him as well as others, but still had a deep respect for him. Others who he had taught came to him in tears, wishing the would hold on just a bit longer, teach them more, help them more, anything more from him. He smiled at those and told them he’d held on long enough.

Then came members from outside the guild, and eventually Iridessa and Vidia stood by his bedside.

“I can’t believe you’re leaving us too.” Dess said forlornly.

“I tried not to.” Bobble said. He wasn’t sure if he shrugged or not, he liked to think he did.

“Pretty reckless to try to stop fading for so long.” Vidia said. To someone on the outside it sounded like her usual careless tone, but Bobble knew she was actually impressed with that stunt.

“I guess… some of your… and Tink’s… behavior has rubbed off on me…” he tried to smirk at her.

Vidia chuckled and covered her eyes. “You’re terrible, you know? How can you leave Clank like this? How can you leave the rest of us? Don’t you realize how important you are to us?”

Bobble reached out to her, but his hand dropped on the bed. “Vidia…” she turned to him, trying to hide that she was crying. “Why do you think… I held on… so long…?”

Vidia hugged him then. “You jerk… you complete and total jerk.”

She left him alone with Iridessa. She moved to adjust the light beams so they shown on him better, keeping him warm. “When you’re gone… We’ll take care of Clank. Don’t worry about him.”

Bobble felt the tears before he realized they started. “How can I not…? I always… worry about him…”

Iridessa kissed his forehead. “You’ve worried enough… let us do that from now on.” She cupped his cheek and he leaned into it. He thought he’d said something more to him but he couldn’t remember.

Finally there was only one person to say goodbye to. The one who confronted him about his inevitable demise. His best friend. The love of his life. His other half. Clank. It had been a week since everyone else had said their farewells, and even though they spent every night together, Bobble still hadn’t been able to say goodbye to Clank.

Every night Clank said the same things. “Do you think you’ll go tonight? If it’s time… then you can… I’m going to miss you. I love you.” But Bobble still woke the next morning, weary and hurting. He had been bedridden since the day Clank found out, but still he wouldn’t fade.

Two years, seven months and four days since Bobble had started fading, he lay in bed with Clank who had his arms wrapped around him. He basked in the warmth and he wondered how many more nights he still had like this. He thought to himself if he were to die like this, it wouldn’t be so bad.

Clank sobbed then.

“Clank…?” Bobble breathed.

He raised his head and wiped his eyes. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry….” He breathed. “I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“I wasn’t…” Bobble rasped.

Clank shuttered. “You don’t know how much it hurts… watching you suffer every day… watching you grow weaker with every breath you take. I don’t really want you to go. If I could somehow save you I would, but I can’t.”

“Clank… it’s okay…” Bobble whispered.

Clank leaned over him. He pressed his forehead to Bobble’s. “You don’t have to wait for me. You can let go. I’ll be fine, I promise. It’s okay… you can let go… I love you no matter what. You can… if the pain will stop, you can… you can let go…”

“Clank…” Bobble breathed. He could feel Clank’s tears dripping on his face. He wanted to comfort him, but he was so tired. He closed his eyes and listened as Clank sobbed. In a matter of moments the pain faded away. He didn’t realize at first what had happened. But when he opened his eyes he was no longer in the bed. He was no longer catching Clank’s tears. He stood beside him and watched while Clank sobbed over his body. Fear struck him, he turned and fled.

\- - -

While Bobble hovered over his own body he cursed himself for all the pain he’d put Clank through. _That was such a selfish thing you did._ He shook his head. What was done was done. He couldn’t change it now.

The curtains moved back and Clank stepped in with six other Tinkers. He stood at Bobble’s head and lay something on his chest, laying Bobble’s hands over it. When Clank stepped back, Bobble saw that it was his goggles. He half smiled. He never could see without those. It only seemed fitting for him to have them when he was sent off.

Tinker Bell stepped through the curtain then too. “Are you ready Clank?”

Clank gave a stiff nod as he wiped his eyes.

“Alright, lets go.” Tink held the curtain open as the six Tinkers lifted Bobble. The carried him out of the curtain as Tink and Clank followed side by side. Bobble stared only a moment longer to see the rows of fairies and sparrowmen lined up to proceed him to the Pixie Dust Tree. As his body passed them, they fell in place behind.

Bobble couldn’t watch anymore. He didn’t want to see his body disappear. He had finally managed to say his goodbyes. He didn’t feel the need to see any more. He broke away from the processional.

_Where do I go now? There’s nothing left for me here._ Bobble thought, wandering the Hollow.

_You can come with us._

Bobble turned. To his shock, there stood the figures of Fairy Mary, Fairy Gary, Rosetta, Silvermist and Fawn. _Where did you come from?_

_Oh deary, we’ve been here this whole time. You just weren’t looking for us._ Fairy Mary smiled.

_I don’t know what to do…_ Bobble hung his head.

Fairy Gary extended a hand. _Come with us. We’ll show you._

Bobble followed them. Fawn, nudged him and smiled _Feels good to let go, doesn’t it?_

_Aye… it does._ Bobble nodded.

_Can’t believe you lasted that long sugar._ Rosetta wrapped her arm around him.

_But it’s over now. You’re okay now._ Silvermist took his hand.

They led him to the high mountain. They stood on its peak.

_When you’re ready, Phineas… follow us._ Fairy Gary bowed his head to him. He turned to the ledge, ran to the edge and jumped.

Bobble stared, then heard a voice in his ear. “It’s hard to admit… but I’m going to miss you.” Vidia said.

_We’re all waiting for you._ Fairy Mary pat his shoulder, then followed after Gary.

Another voice came to him. “You’re finally free from your pain.” Iridessa said.

_It’s not so hard._ Rosetta stepped to the edge, smiled and tilted back off the cliff.

“I’m going to miss you every day.” Tink’s voice echoed in his ear.

_We’ll catch you, so don’t be afraid._ Silvermist skipped to the edge and followed the others.

Bobble hesitated. He listened. “Bobble…” Clank’s voice came to him.

Fawn lay a hand on his arm she smiled at him and nodded _it doesn’t hurt a bit._ She moved to the edge and was gone.

Bobble stared after them. Would it really be okay? Clank’s voice continued. “Bobble… I love you. I’ll see you soon… whenever it’s time for me to fade. Until then… please, don’t forget about me.” He could almost feel the press of Clank’s lips on his. He felt a swelling in his chest. He took a running start. As the edge came closer, he started to feel again. Down at the Pixie Dust Tree his body faded while up above his spirit leaped into the sky and joined the eternal dance of the winds.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I chose to write about death on my birthday.  
> Thank you for reading!  
> ~RK


End file.
